Legacies
by YSYF
Summary: Take an overly imaginative author who usually writes original works, throw in a plotline, stir the new characters in with the old ones carefully, bake at intrigueing suspense, for ultimate perfection, top it all off with mysteries and adventures.
1. Girl All the Bad Guys Want

And she walks, all the windows and the angels sing she doesn't notice me…she's watching wrestling, creaming over tough guys, listening to rap metal, turn-tables in her eyes. It's like a bad movie, she's looking through me, if you were me, you'd be screaming someone shoot me, as I fail miserably to get the girl all the bad guys want…

Legacies

Chapter 1

The sword whizzed over her head, as Melissa bent her body backwards so far her knees buckled and she landed with a 'thump' on the ground. Flushing with embarrassment, the warrioress stood back, and with fiery determination glowing, she challenged the older male again. He had already beat her once, almost as if nothing, then made her fall, then made everyone in that tavern laugh at her.

Revenge would be sweet when she dealt it to him. Standing slowly, she smirked, and called, "hey, fat ass! Where ya' goin'? I ain't done with you yet!" As the man she was taunting turned back to face her, his face red with anger, Mel smirked at him and jeered, "That all you got? My Mom could kick yer ass, and she's forty-years old!"

"That's it girly, you're dead this time," he roared back at her, letting the words get to his head. Swinging his monstrous battle sword over his head, he planned on smashing her brains in, either that or rendering her unconscious and let his buddies have some "fun" with her then.

As he swung the blade, Mel dipped off to the side, and reached out with her fist, nailing the drunken mercenary on the side of his head. He went reeling into the nearby table. Smirking, she slipped a coin at the bartender, and said, "Now, I'd like a room, if you don't mind..."

"Nah, sorry, fresh out of rooms here, Miss," the barkeep said.

Shrugging, she just said, "This guy here have a room?"

"Yeah...why?" the barkeep was lying, he just did not want his customers getting the idea to kill this girl in her sleep. They were thieving cowards, that's all.

"I'll take his," she said, walking over. "I'm sure he won't mind..."

As the warrioress conversed with the barkeep, a man in the back of the room walked up to the barkeep, and whispered something in the man's ear. A heavy cowl hid his face, and all that was seen were twin eyes, glinting like two green emeralds.

"Ah yes...of course," the barkeep muttered back to the stranger, before turning back to Mel, saying, "This gentlemen here says you can stay at his house-he has a few spare bedrooms."

Looking into the stranger's shadowed face, Mel just shrugged and said, "Fine, whatever. How much do I owe ya?"

"Nothing at all, milady...nothing at all, "came the hooded man's response, his voice a soft whisper on the wind.

Quirking an eyebrow at the softness of the guy's voice-it was a male, the voice may have been soft, but it was deep-, but ignored her suspicions and shrugged, saying, "Whatever. Lead the way, I guess..." Bowing slightly-more so his head tipped slightly, he turned and in the same voice replied, "Follow me, milady..."

Walking out into the streets of a late night Bale, the hooded man led Mel down an alley that was close by the inn. As he turned through another alley, she began to wonder where in the Hells they were going. Melissa was not used to being in a city, having been raised on the edge of the Death Frontier her entire life, and was getting lost easily.

After walking for about five minutes, the leader stopped and turned his head, his emerald green eyes catching in the moonlight, reflecting just perfectly, said, "Here we are, my humble abode. I have a spare room upstairs, or you can sleep on the couch, whichever you prefer..."

Still amazed at just how quiet this man seemed to be, Mel simply walked inside, looking around. The house looked small from outside, but once in, it proved to be enormous.

"Wow...large house. You live here all by yourself?" she asked him, starting to get a feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was bothering her here, but still...observe, then act. Or just blast everything apart, but she can't do that here, with this many people around.

"My mother used to live here, but she died about five years ago, about two before I finally managed to come back home," he answered solemnly. "She was a good woman...and a caring mother..."

"Oh...sorry, I-I didn't mean to..." Mel stammered to say, always nervous whenever she brought up old feelings, especially those of pain. When the guy did not respond, Mel just shrugged, and asked, "So, where's the room upstairs?"

"Follow me, I'll show it to you...and the bathroom that you can use."

Nodding slightly, Mel just followed him as he walked through the main room, and turned up the stairs. Looking over at the room next to the stairwell, she saw a bare kitchen-it seemed to have not been used in the last few years. After they reached the top of the flight, the hooded man showed her to the room at the end of the hallway, on the right side.

"Here, this is my old room. I've moved to the master room in the downstairs, so you can have this one." Pointing to the door adjacent to his room, he added, "And there is the bathroom, Feel free to use it to clean yourself as long as you stay here."

"Thanks...I guess...so, how much do I need to pay you?" Mel asked again, flicking a strand of her dirty-blonde hair out of her face. The gray bandanna she wore kept most of her hair out of her eyes, but the occasional strand fell stray.

"Nothing, I'm doing this because you remind me of a very old friend...plus, this way those men back at the tavern can't kill you for roughing up their leader."

"T-thanks...but, umm, if you don't mind me asking, who do I remind you of? I might know them," Mel asked, hesitantly, not sure why she was prying into this man's life so much.

"You wouldn't know...he's a recluse these days, and has been for the last twenty years. Besides...it was just your fighting style, which is quite popular these days, I'm afraid," he said, shrugging. A lie, so what? She did not need to know just who he was, or who she reminded him of. He needed to find something else out first.

"Okay...well, thanks again, " Mel said before turning into the room he was letting her sleep in. Tossing her sword in the corner, she dropped her pack and travelling cloak in with it, before pulling off her boots. Lying on the bed, Mel lay there awake, listening to the sounds of the man as he walked around downstairs. Eventually her rhythmatic breathing led her off into sleep, and peace overcame her troubled soul, as rarely as it occurred...

While Mel slept, the person whose house she slept in paced tirelessly. He slept little-a slight curse he had to deal with ever since those days. He was glad that Mel had come, just as they had promised, but even if she had not, he would come. Her brother would be just as susceptible to his plotting as she had been, and one of them was destined to come. Mayhap he would be lucky, and her brother would be joining them someday.

A sudden knock on his door jarred the man from his thoughts. His head jerked up and he glared at the person behind the door, knowing full well who it was already. No one else ever came by this late. He was not in the mood for this, but he would deal with it.

Opening the door for him- or herself, the new person asked, "So, did she come, Emerald?" A codename, obviously. This new person had a higher voice, identifying her as a female. She too had her face hidden beneath a cowl, but her eyes were different. They had a darker glow to them, they glowed, but it was as though all other light was absorbed into them.

"Yes, she is upstairs sleeping as we speak, Obsidian," the man now identified as Emerald replied. Pushing his hood from his face, revealing short, spiked up brown hair and a tanned face, he smiled. "It's been a long time since you last came by-to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Mimicking his movements, Obsidian pushed her hood back, revealing a pale white face with soft black hair, she responded, "Garnet is busy elsewhere. So, I came this time to find out. Besides, it is as you said it has been a long time. I was hoping we could talk, maybe go out for a late night training session…?"

Smiling, Emerald asked, "Depends, is Amethyst out there waiting for me this time? Or is he actually going to stand back?"

Smirking, Obsidian replied, "I'm alone this time, but, if you're too scared, then I guess I'll let you be."

Instead of giving her a reply like a normal person, Emerald charged his friend and grabbed the lance that had been leaning against the doorframe. As he set the point at her, Obsidian drew a rapier somewhere from inside of her robes, and blocked his thrust, then led into a counter. He blocked her blow, then kicked her out into the courtyard.

As she flipped and landed on her feet, Obsidian charged at her opponent, and performed a quick three-strike combo. Upper-right diagonal, following into a slash across his neck, then one lower around his knees. He blocked the first with his spear shaft, then sprang backwards to avoid the next two. Leading into a counter, he jabbed straight at her. When she moved to parry, he ended his feint and turned into slashing at her knees.

Seeing his maneuver at the last second, Obsidian jumped up and performed a back flip over Emerald's head. Placing her rapier at his neck, she whispered in his ear, "I win…rematch?"

Smiling, his eyes glinting with the challenge, Emerald turned to face his opponent…

Note: Well, I'm back. I got tired of working on just my original works over at fictionpress, so I decided to create a new Legend of Dragoon story. Hope y'all enjoy the first chapter of this work in progress. And updates, well…I'll admit that ffn is on the bottom of my priority list, so after an update of both of my works at fictionpress, then after I update my YYH fic at mediaminer, then I'll work on this one. So, hopefully once a month, possibly twice.

And of course, how could I forget? My disclaimer is this: I own only the characters that are not in the game that appear in this fanfic, and I own the plot as it occurs. Got it? Good. This is the only time I be saying this.


	2. Away From the Sun

_'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
Away from the sun again _

Legacies

Chapter 2

"So, where am I, again?" asked a brown-haired swordsman. The room he sat in was dank, and smelled of rotting flesh. Of course, what more could you expect from the prison of a city full of brigands, right? The only light was from a lantern one of the brigands was holding. The small cell was illuminated, but showed little. Just a few thieves interrogating their newest prisoner.

"Quit playin' smert, ya dreg," spat the one doing most of the talking. His yellow teeth glowed in the light, especially the drool and saliva dripping off of the elongated canines he had. His hair was receding and so dull that it was impossible to tell what color is was. The only thing of note on his entire person were his eyes. Brilliant blue, crystal clear and full of malice. "You knaw veruh weel where ya ar'."

"Well, if I do, then why is it I keep needing to ask," the prisoner remarked, smiling brightly. Better to play the fool than be spit for insolence, he always assumed. He had been taught to never even talk, but that had gotten him nothing but a few dozen bruises all along his body, and an eye swollen shut. So, he would rather seem an idiot than anything. "So, where are we?" he was still smiling, all the while plotting a way out.

Slamming his fist square into the captive's nose, one of the bandits replied, "Shut yore trap and answer our quistins, got et?"

Snuffling his nose a little, to see if he could get the bleeding to stop, the wanderer simply replied, "Well, if you want me to shut up, then give me my sword and I'll be on my way. I mean, my sister always told me I was a regular ol' chatterbox, and I'm not gonna disprove her. So, just let me on my way, and I'll not talk to you guys anymore."

Before any of his interrogators could reply, another of the bandits slammed open the door, and shouted, "Boss! We gots mah ordahs fro' the headman!"

Smirking, the warrior shot up to his feet and slammed his entire body into the nearest bandit, forcing him into a wall. "Shouldn't have left me unchained, fellas," he said before slamming the guy into a wall. Turning to the other bandits, he smirked before charging into their midst. He threw punches and ducked below their knife thrusts, just as his great-grandpa had taught him before he had died.

When the bandits had been dispersed, the warrior stood and walked over to the door. The fools had left it open, seeing as their captive had been bound and there were a few of them with weapons, whereas he was weaponless. Idiots for underestimating him, and they had paid dearly for it.

With a slight flick of his over-hanging bangs, the brown-haired warrior began to seek after his weapons and armour. They were sure to be somewhere in this place. As he waded through a mountain of junk-it really was little more than that. Mostly just old, rusted blades and worn leather armour, he saw something worthwhile.

Walking over to the glinting object he had noticed, the warrior picked it up. What had caught his eye was a simple jewel. A diamond, but it had been shining quite extremely. Shrugging, he pocketed it simply for the fact it was rather large and heavy-bound to get a good price somewhere, if he ever found a town, that is.

After searching for a simple matter of minutes, the warrior stood up with a triumphant shout. His chain armour and bastard sword had been found! Slipping the armour on over his torn shirt, the warrior then adjusted the belt and sheathed the blade within it...

Hours after the events back in the cave for the warrior, two others were having some fun. They had been watching these developments, but not interfering. They had been told not to interfere, and as such they would not. They both feared what would happen were they to interfere.

As Emerald and Obsidian had been wearing back in Bale, these two people also wore heavy cowls that only showed their eyes. The taller of the two reflected a deep red, almost blood red color for his eyes, whereas the shorter's eyes reflected a softer topaz color.

"I still don't think I should have such a small body, " muttered the shorter of the two. "Considering who I once was, you'd have thought they would at least give me the appropriate body size!" He did this quite often, but always good-naturedly. He was a natural pessimist, and planned to make it clear to the world.

"Topaz, get over yourself for once, before I find a way to force you to shut up," replied the other figure.

"Ruby, you're the one who needs to get used to the fact that we're no longer who we once were. Those days are gone, and so is she. So get over it. After all, remember what happened the last time you did anything for Obsidian's attention?" Topaz jeered. Through all his pessimism, he was also the eternal joker.

"All too well...Emerald makes sure of that," Ruby replied, his voice ice cold. "That damned bastard has corrupted her, I just know he has! Why else would she leave me, even if she is in a new body? We retained our memories, did we not?"

Rolling his eyes, Topaz was getting tired of hearing this guy blather on and on about his own idiocy. Yes, they were in new bodies, yes they retained their memories, and yes she should still love him, but for Soa's sake...the man was getting annoying. Not everything can go his way. Clenching his hand, the smaller man was about sick of it.

"Fuck!" Ruby shouted as he was suddenly lifted off his feet and went flying through the air, a slight tail of blood coming from his nose. When he landed with a hard thud on the rock ground, his hood flew off revealing long, blonde hair. His eyes glowed even more without the hood on, and his tan skin seemed to compliment the way his hair was randomly mussed around. "Why in the Hells did you hit me, you bastard?"

"Because you, my friend, are getting on my nerves. Now, either shut up and get over the fact Obsidian is no longer in love with you, and learn to move on!" Topaz shouted, his bass voice rumbling moreso than what he should with the boy they were watching over down below them still.

"You know what, Topaz?" Ruby's voice replied, dripping with bitterness. "You are the biggest idiot I've ever met...which is why I'm not sorry to be the one to kill you."

"If you can kill me, then you would have by now." Topaz retorted, his voice apathetic. Still, he clenched his fist. There would be little he could do in a fight against Ruby, unless he got the advantage first. However, he'd rather avoid any such conflicts, so instead turned his focus back to the boy. "He hasn't noticed us, good."

"Like I give a damn about some kid."

"You should, else you'll lose your life again."

"I have no life, otherwise I would not be forced to do this shit."

"You really need to get better control of your attitude, you now that, right?"

"You need to just shut up and leave me alone."

"And you need to get over your ego," Topaz said, his glare making the message clear-if you even say one more thing, I will not hesitate to kill you.

Whilst those two were having their little spat, the supposed "boy" they were watching had not even noticed the shouting. Instead he was preoccupied trying to figure where the hell he was. Considering he had little sense of direction, the warrior was as good as lost.

He had been on his way to Bale to meet with his sister, the only person in his family he even gave a damn about anymore. Their parents were virtually disappointments. His father had hardly ever been around while he and his sister were growing up, and their mother was a complete wreck, always sick. Life had been hard, and the two had grown up depending on the other. Now they just had each other, well, would if they were together.

He had been travelling for a number of days, and had been about two days from Bale when the bandits had nabbed him. So, they took him and he was now completely and utterly lost. Just his bloody luck. Running a hand through his messed up, brown hair, he looked left, he looked right, and he looked up. Nothing looks familiar-not even the skies, as hard as that was to believe.

Sighing, the warrior decided he may as well try something. Reaching into his pack, he brought out a stone. The color of it was gray and about the size of half of his fist. As he held the item in his hand-his only object from home-the warrior let himself relax, and drew his mind into the stone. An old practice, and one that had proven useful in finding his sister before.

As he let his mind go into the object, a light blazed from it. The light focused in just one direction and was, as usual, red. It was pointing to the north. As he opened his eyes to see which direction the light pointed, a sudden intrusion seemed to occur. A second light appeared, this time pointing at him. The second light was white, pure white.

Blinking in confusion at what was going on, the warrior was met with a second white light, this one emanating from his pack. As he reached in, out came the diamond he had grabbed back at the bandit's treasure hove. It was resonating in response to the other stone he had carried with him.

"Just what in the hells is going on here…" he whispered to himself, awestruck at the sight before him. After a spell of the two stones resonating with each other, in the same light, the warrior's eyes began to water from how bright it was. After another couple of minutes, they finally stopped glowing, and both seemed as they appeared-stones. "That…was different."

Note: Here we are with another update. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well!


	3. Way Away

_Way, away, away from here I'll be,_

_Way, away, away so you can see…_

_How it feels to be alone and not believe…_

_Feels to be alone and not believe…_

_Feels to be alone and not believe…anything_

Legacies

Chapter 3

Groaning, a robed figure sat up on his bed. His back was hurting again, but he was used to it by now since the bed was virtually a rock slab and far from comfortable. Blinking his opal colored eyes slowly; he got out of bed and stood up, looking through the window into the dawning sun. As the orange and red colors spread across the pale blue sky of spring, a smile flickered to his face.

Turning from the dawn, the opal-eyed being went over to the nearby mirror. Looking at his eyes, he cursed slightly. His platinum hair contrasted against the eyes sharply, and after three months of having to deal with them, he still was not used to it. Shaking his head violently, the long hair covering the warrior's eyes, ears, and nose moved with it, falling into a slightly neater view. Sighing, the robed figure headed out of the room into the adjacent garden.

Inside the Garden of Dawn, he found another of the seven beings he had been resurrected with. None of them knew much about their previous lives, except what they had been told when they came back to being. They didn't have real names, just code names for which they knew each other by. It didn't matter all that much, but the platinum haired man would have preferred a real name at times.

Smiling when he saw whom his companion within the Garden of Dawn was, the entire area took on a whole new glow. The flowers and trees that thrived within these walls were beautiful in their own right, and the entire area smelled of roses, but the person who was sitting on a bench looking into the dawn made them seem nothing in comparison. Her blonde hair fell thick down her back and shoulders, ending about the middle of her back. Although he couldn't see her eyes, the hair was more than enough to identify whom this person was.

As he neared her, she turned and smiled up at him with those pure white eyes. There were no irises or pupils visible, but that was with good reason. "Why, good morning, Opal. I trust you slept well?"

Finding it impossible to frown in her presence, the person now known as Opal smiled and replied, "About the same. These beds are less comfortable than a rock slab, if you ask me. Yourself, Diamond?"

"Ah, I didn't sleep last night…I-I was watching the orbs again," she replied, her voice quivering slightly. "I was making sure that Garnet and Topaz didn't give their cover away. I mean, you know how those to are together, right?"

Chuckling at the thought of the two rivals having duty together over one of the warriors they were watching, the platinum haired revival added, " Yes, I do. But you do need to stop watching the orbs so much. You'll know when I do if there is a fourth warrior found. After all, we're the only two who don't have someone to watch over."

"…yeah, I guess you're right…" Diamond replied half-heartedly. She just wanted to find some reason to believe that what they were doing was right. She doubted it, but maybe there was something about the person they would watch over that changed that. Still, she didn't really believe in their cause.

Seeing her frown, Opal tried to make her smile again quickly by adding, "But, you don't have to worry. I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for-you always do after all." When she smiled up at him, his heart jumped and his stomach fluttered. "Anyway, what d'you say we have some fun today?"

"And what kind of fun would that be, Master Opal?" she responded seriously, but failed to keep the expression up for long. "So long as it is nothing too personal, I'm game, I suppose…"

"Just some training, that's all. We haven't sparred in ages, after all."

"Guess you're right. Same place as usual?"

"Of course. See in you about ten minutes then?"

"Alright."

As Diamond left the Garden, Opal watched after her. She really was a beautiful person, but he still wasn't sure if she was the person for him. Shaking his head, he left the garden and started to head to the training arena. As he entered the large area, he drew his sword and then sat on the ground. As he waited for Diamond to come, he thought more on whether or not another of the warriors would be found soon. If one was, then he and Diamond would be able to leave this place, and go back to the world they have wanted to visit since they reappeared here on Endiness…

While Diamond and Opal were there in that palace, hundred of miles away, a ship was docking in Fueno. At the bow of the small transport ship stood a young man, not much older than seventeen. His fire red hair was cut short on top, but his bangs were long enough to cover his eyes. Whenever a strong wind picked up, and blew his bangs from his eyes, the teenager was seen to have sea-green eyes.

As the ship docked, the tanned wanderer slung a bag over his shoulder and picked up a battleaxe. As he walked down the dock with a slow, easy gait, many people stared at the site. He wasn't very tall, and the axe, if standing on the ground, would be taller than he was, but here walked, carrying the axe and a small bag of personals. What was most peculiar about this youth, though, was that around his neck was an item that clashed with his obvious second-hand items. Around his neck, he wore a topaz colored jewel, a little smaller than an adult size hand.

As he headed down the streets, more and more people noticed this wanderer. Of course, the ease with which he carried the axe showed he knew how to use it, and most people didn't want to attack him and steal the jewel. Once he had gotten out of the city, night-time had fallen, and the red-haired teenager stopped. Behind him the city lights were bright, but he didn't care.

Now he was far enough out of the city, he decided he could risk using the jewel around his neck. Holding it tightly in his hand, he pushed some of his own natural energy into, and spoke in a voice deep and low, "_Show me where the others are_" After he spoke to it in his whisper, the stone lit up with three different colors. The red light and the white light pointed towards Fletz, capital of Tiberoa, while the third beam, pure black and nrealy visible, showed towards Bale, capital of Serdio.

Sighing, the youth put the stone away, and laid down to rest. He would be having a long day ahead of him tomorrow. He needed to get to Fletz soon, and possibly way-lay the carriers of the white and red jewels like his. If he could, then maybe he could get some answers, because the longer he went without them, the more he wanted to just throw the stone away and forget what it might be.

Note: Another short chapter, I know…but, bear with me. I'm trying to write this in a new style than my previous works were in. So, the chapters may take some time to get longer.


End file.
